Tiny Wonders
by cecebeec
Summary: Adrien and his brother Felix find out a secret about their new home. Tiny people called the Borrowers have taken resident! When they manage to catch one, will they be able to help their new friend from getting discovered? And will Marinette be the key to their mother's tragic past?
1. The New Home

**Hello!**

 **So, while I was writing the next chapters for my other Miraculous stories, I felt the need to write a story about our favorite heroine being the actual size of a ladybug! So the idea of Tiny Wonders came to my mind! At first I was going to do a story about a fairy, but instead it turned out to be a Borrowers situation. And of course I wanted some romance in it as well! But enough with the chat, check out the prologue and see what you think!**

 **Prolouge: Moving Day**

"Here we are boys, your new home."

A black car drove down the gravely road towards a green house on top of a very steep hill. The incline itself was enough to make you fall over. The trees swayed in the gentle summer breeze, sending thousands of petals raining down. The grass looked like the ocean, with its many rolls. Every insect seemed to be flying out on this nice day. The sounds of the city were behind them it would seem. Now what greeted the eyes of the passengers of the car was the wide open spaces of the countryside. Even the skyline looked clean and pristine.

Inside the car, two boys sat on opposite ends of the seat. One distinguishing feature among these boys was the blond hair they shared. However, one had piercing grey eyes while the other had sparkling blue ones. The one with grey eyes wore a light gray long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a gray vest, a black tie, dark gray dress pants, and black dress shoes. He was reading a little black book, marking it up with his pen. The one with blue eyes wore a white button-down shirt with an upturned collar, a black shirt with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are colored, blue jeans and orange sneakers with white laces. He was leaned against the window, a sad look on his face. The scenery around the area gave him a small bit of hope as they reached their new home. Maybe this would be a new experience for them all.

The car turned into the driveway of the new house. It was an older looking house, the rafters were dented and cracked. The windows had cracks in them as well, and they were dirtied beyond compare. Small weeds adorned the walkway towards the house, spreading their small seeds everywhere. Even the door had a knocker instead of a doorbell. The blue eyed boy opened the door with an eager look on his face. He couldn't believe this was where they would be staying all summer! The grey eyed boy followed him, glancing at the house with a wrinkled face of disgust.

"This is where we'll be staying for the summer?" He said, putting his book up. "It looks like a hovel more than a home."

"I think it looks perfect." The blue eyed boy told his sibling. "Just because it's not some designer hotel or fancy resort doesn't mean we can't enjoy being here."

"Adrien, the windows are cracked, the door is molded, and there are weeds everywhere. I'd hardly call this place "livable"."

"Relax Felix, father thought this would also be a great time to bond since all you ever seem to do is work."

Felix gave him a glare before walking down the winding path. "And what is there to do out here? No cell service, no internet, and absolutely to shops that are around. We won't last one week here."

Adrien was about to counter when he saw a woman coming towards the driveway. She looked young, about maybe thirty. Her red hair was in a loose bun, trace amounts of sparkle in it. She wore a red dress that complimented her toned skin well and a white apron. Her blue eyes twinkled with optimism while she held onto a basket.

"You must be the young gentlemen I was assigned to watch over for the summer." She out the basket on the ground and bowed politely. "My name is Tikki, I'll be your maid for the summer."

"Greetings Miss Tikki, I'm Adrien Agreste," Adrien shook her hand. "The mopey one is my brother Felix."

Felix regarded the young woman. Tikki frowned slightly, but regained her smile once she saw how his brother gave him a look.

"Sorry bout that Miss, he doesn't really express emotions well." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's quite alright, he wouldn't be my first rude customer." She opened the back of the car. "Now let's get your luggage inside. The villagers heard you were coming and fixed up your mother's old house just for you. Sorry we couldn't get the outside." She lifted a couple of bags out before walking to the front door. Slipping a key from around her neck, she opened the door. "Come on in! The day may be nice, but the inside is better in the heat of the day!"

* * *

The inside of the house looked a lot better than the outside of the house.

Adrien walked around the living room, eyes not believing that his mother once graced these very walls. It was rather cozy inside, giving him a much more homier feel than his own house back home. Felix hummed in approval, seeing how clean it was. The villagers indeed had done a great job with cleaning. The floor was swept, the glassware was washed, and the tables were polished. Even the couches in the living room were dusted. The stairs were painted with a fresh coat, along with the walls. Various pictures of their family members from around the world hung, each smiling face making the twins smile a bit.

Tikki went upstairs to put their clothes away, so that gave them enough time to explore. Adrien opened up the cupboard to find it filled to the brim with food. His eyes drifted to the corner where he saw a small bit of crumbs. He would have to clean that later, he refused to let Tikki clean by herself. Back at home, he made sure to help the maids with the cooking and laundry.

Felix looked out the sliding glass door to get a better view of the massive yard. The grass was overgrown, but the flower garden was still intact. He found the garden to be beautiful in its wild state. One lone tree stood in the yard, pink flowers in its branches. He would have to go read outside underneath it's cool, refreshing shade.

The sound of cracking wood interrupted his thoughts, making him dart his eyes around. He knew he heard a sound coming from around him, but he didn't see what made it. Quietly, he crept around the corner to find the source of the sound. He ended up in a back room filled with a desk and bookshelf. _A study..._

A flash of red caught his eyes as it ran under the desk. He went down on his knees and peered underneath the desk. Nothing was there, although he was certain he had just saw something. He stood up, adjusted his tie, and left the office, making a mental note to visit later.

If only he'd stayed a couple of minutes longer, he would've noticed the pair of blue eyes that stared at him in the crack on the wall.

* * *

 **So here it is! How did you like it?**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**


	2. The Secret World

**Hello reader!**

 **Thank you for finding this story in your search engine. It is time for the real first chapter of the story! The positive reviews I got for this story just fueled my happiness to make this! So enjoy!**

 **The Secret World**

In the cracks of the office room, the blue eyes that watched the blonde boy leaved gave a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one." A mature female voice said before sitting against the walls. "That human almost caught me. If he had, then Marinette would be down a sister."

In the light, there was a tiny girl with long, blue ponytails tied up with loose strings. Her face was covered with a red mask made of a maple leaf. She wore a red bodysuit that allowed her to maneuver easily through the walls. Her pink lips curled up into a smile as she ran down the long corridor in the wall. Using a rubber band she found on the desk, she snapped it, making a useful rope. She tugged on it, making it sturdy. Then she got up into the rafters of the house. Sneaking around, she looked down to see another blonde boy talking to the nice red haired woman that always came over to cleaning the house.

"Hey Tikki, did you remember to take Plagg out from his cat carrier?" The boy asked, pouring himself a glass of lemonade. "He needs to stretch his legs out and get some exercise from the big trip."

"I did, he gave me a weird face too." Tikki giggled, washing the dishes. "He's in the yard now, prowling in the garden."

The girl's breath hitched for a second. Her family lived in that tree in the yard! If that mangy feline got to that knot, then he would have another thing coming!

Felix walked in and sat down at the table. The girl watched his movements with great interest. He had a keen sense of sight and nearly caught her! She watched him grab a glass of lemonade and take a long sip.

"What's the matter bro? You seem a bit...stressed?" Adrien noted, seeing the furrowing brow on his face.

"I saw a small thing, it looked like a person or something." Felix replied, tapping his fingers on the birchwood table. "I know I'm not crazy, I saw something lurking in mother's old office."

Tikki smirked and placed her elbows on the countertop. "Sounds like you've got an encounter from a Borrower."

Both boys looked at her with surprise in their eyes. The girl even gave the red haired woman a shocked look. How could she have known about her species? Did she encounter some in the past? Did her family get discovered? She bit her lip. She hoped Marinette wasn't in total danger.

"What's a borrower? Are they really tiny people living here?" Adrien got excited at the news. Finally, someone he could talk to and hold a conversation! Beside his brother, he never had any real friends. He was excited when he met Tikki, the woman was a breath of fresh air.

"Yeah, there used to be a lot of them living in here." Tikki pulled out a book, blowing the dust off. It was an old story, a story in which explained what they were.

"Your mother used to love reading stories on her small neighbors." Tikki explained, placing the book in front of the boys. "She would've wanted you to read this. It is a family heirloom after all."

Adrien went to take the book, but Felix snatched it up. He was about to protest when a clinking noise made him stop short. The girl swore under her breath when she saw the outline of another blue haired girl down below the couch. The girl was wearing a red dress with black polka dots, her hair pinned up with a clothespin. She wore black boots and a bag on her back. A penny rolled from where she had stumbled, causing the boys to look at each other.

"Marinette! What are you doing?" The girl hissed, tying a string around her waist. "How many times do I have to keep saving your butt?"

* * *

Marinette gasped at the commotion she'd caused. She saw her sister Bridgette give her a horrified look before pointing ahead. The blue eyed girl gasped as she saw the giant humans walk over to the couch. The stern looking one crouched down, his eyes peering around. Marinette squeaked and quickly hid behind the chair post. Her breath hitched as she watched the boys look under the couch. She started to panic a bit before she realized the shadows had vanished from her line of sight.

"I thought I saw something down there." She heard the stern one say, sighing under his breath. "Perhaps we aren't alone in this house."

"Isn't this great?" She heard the other one say, his voice full of excitement. "We may have stumbled upon one of the greatest discoveries in centuries! We need to find a way to communicate with them!"

"That's going to be tough, considering they keep running every time we see them."

"Yeah I guess..." He sounded so crestfallen that Marinette almost moved out of her hiding spot to see his face. Before she could, her arms were grabbed by none other than her big sister.

"Marinette!" She hissed silently, looking at the humans with a wary glance. "Are you insane? What are you doing out here! You know you aren't old enough to borrow yet!"

"Bridgette, I just wanted to see the humans! Alya told me we were expecting some company in this house!" She looked down shyly. "And I thought you wouldn't see me sneaking around."

Bridgette shook her head at her little sister's antics. "Well your curiosity is going to get you killed one day." She flicked her bangs, making Marinette flinch. "Mom and Dad are going to be so mad at you."

They waited until the brothers went upstairs to make their next move towards the hole nearby the sliding glass door. The cool air rushed towards them as they made their way across the grassy plains. Since the grounds had been unkempt for awhile, it was like trekking through jungle territory. The two sisters made their way to the leaf boat in the middle of the huge puddle that separated their home from the large house. Bridgette grabbed a small twig and pushed the boat out. Marinette smiled as she watched the waves lap against the boat. Her life as a Borrower was never dull. She always loved exploring the human house whenever her parents and sister were out. She had found some interesting items throughout the years from small pieces of thread, spindles, and even some fabrics. She was in charge of making the clothes in the house after all. Strapped on her back was her trusted pin, which she used as a weapon and a tool.

The boat stopped in front of the large old tree at the edge of the yard. Bridgette hopped out and fixed her ponytails.

"The night will be coming soon. I need to get ready for hunting." She turned to glare at Marinette, who shrunk back in her gaze. "You are staying home and working on your studies. No more visiting that human dwelling with those boys around."

"What's wrong with visiting those boys? The scary one I understand, but what about the sad one?" She gave her a sadden look. "He was really hoping to meet us! Maybe we can talk to the chief and ask-"

"That's enough Marinette." Bridgette cut her off, prying the birch to open the entrance to the Borrower community. "You aren't going back. End of discussion. And don't even think about sneaking back either. I will ask Alya to keep an eye on you while I go off hunting tonight."

Marinette sighed, looking defeated. She couldn't win any arguments with her sister when she was in this state. Taking one look back at the house, she dived underground.

* * *

 **Here's the first real chapter of the Borrowers story! What will happen to Marinette now? Will Adrien and Felix be able to catch a glimpse of a Borrower? What else is Tikki hiding from them?  
**

 **Reviews are nice, but favs and follows are too if you like!**


	3. Miraculous Mysteries

**Here you go fans! The next chapter of the tiny adventures of Marinette and the others! What perspective do you want to see: The boys or Marinette? You can comment below!**

 **Miraculous Mysteries  
**

The underground civilization of the Borrowers was a bustling city underneath the roots of the main tree in the backyard. The cities and homes were composed of various seeds and pods made together with the infinite sap from the bowels of the tree. They were dressed in clothes that Marinette and her family had made. They were the colony's dressmakers and were responsible for making the clothes. Bridgette, however, was a Borrower at heart and joined the recon team to gather the materials needed for the colony. It was a perilous job to do, but they were the only brave ones to do so. In the colony, those who gathered and borrow were revered as heroes and champions.

And why couldn't she be like her older sister?

"It's just not fair Mama, I can do just as much as she can." Marinette complained, sewing another button on the dress she had just been working all week on. It was a red dress with black polka-dots and a cape to go with. She was designing it for when she could escape her home and actually go hunting for once. Cooping her here would do no good. She was just too adventurous for being a housewife.

"Marinette, you know you're too young to be borrowing. Bridgette has been doing that job for years." Sabine told her daughter, making her pout. "I know how eager you are to become a Borrower, but you must have patience. The day will come when you can go up to the human house and that day wasn't today!"

Marinette hung her head in shame. "I'm s-s-sorry..."

"When your father comes home, we will be discussing a proper punishment for you. If you think this will go unnoticed, then you are frightfully wrong."

Marinette sighed and looked out the window to see the underground caverns she'd grown accustomed to. The earthly soil just made her anxious to go upwards. Seeing the dirt, rocks, and roots were driving her mad.

 _One day..._ She vowed, crossing her fingers tightly. _I will go above and see what those humans were!_

She recalled the look of the handsome boy, all sullen and sad. She took his features in quite well, every strand of his blonde hair and the sparkling emerald of his eyes. Her cheeks burned crimson as she realized that the boy had embedded his face in her mind. Her heartbeat quicken as she walked back from the window.

 _What is this that I'm feeling? I only caught a glimpse of this boy. How can I have an infatuation with someone I just spied on?_ Marinette smiled as she sewn more buttons on the dress. She had to go back to that house and see him again.

* * *

Felix sighed under his breath as he tried to open the book while Adrien tried to look over his shoulder. They were sitting on the couch by the sliding glass window. He wanted to read the story that their mother had left them. But his brother was being a big pest about it.

"Adrien, if you don't sit down at once, I will make sure this book hits your head hard." Felix grumbled, making Adrien stop moving.

"At least read it aloud so that I can hear!" The youngest Agreste brother protested, giving him a pout. "Every-time we find something on mother, you always keep it from me."

Part of him wanted to deny this, but he was right. Felix had always gotten the heirlooms that their father gave them. He had even received the watch that she'd worn to her first modeling outlet. Adrien only had her umbrella from one of her most popular movies. Maybe he'd let him see this one heirloom...

"Fine, but we aren't children Adrien. I refuse to read aloud."

"Then can I and you can listen? You need to relax for once, you're too serious for this world!" He grabbed the book from his hands and smiled. "Will you allow me to do that?"

Felix grumbled and crossed his arms, but gestured for him to read the darn book.

Tikki smiled from the kitchen as she made the dinner for that night. It warmed her heart to find the sons of Emilie having so much fun together. She cut the vegetables for the salad as Plagg hopped onto the counter-top, dropping what seemed like a small needle by her hand. She rubbed his fur, making him purr loudly.

"Silly kitty, I know you know that the Borrowers live here." She told him, watching his head cock to the side. "Let's keep that a secret from the boys though! We can't have them figuring out all the secrets of this old house."

Adrien cracked opened the book and found that it was covered from head to toe with different designs from many of the various plants and animals from the garden area. Felix was surprised to see the text and comments she left on each page, describing what each one signified. Page after page of the house and the yard bombarded their senses. Then they rested their eyes on one page in particular.

 **Miraculous: The History of the Borrowers**

"Miraculous? Isn't that what the title of the last movie she was ever in?" Felix said, his face furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah, that was the movie where she starred as the peacock warrior from the secret kingdom!" Adrien smiled, remembering that beautiful blue dress she had worn. Her hair was in a bun with a peacock clip in it. Her warm smile graced his thoughts when she had dressed him and Felix up for the premier of that movie. They had both worn green bowties with black suits.

"I believe this is one of the clues she left for us." Felix said, looking at Adrien's shocked face. "We need to read that story!"

"Alright, we have time before dinner." Adrien looked down at the book once more. "Here we go..."

 _The kingdoms of the Miraculous were once together in complete harmony. The seven rulers of the land ruled with absolute truth between themselves. The one that reigned them all was Ladybug, the Queen of Luck and by her side was Chat, the King of Chaos. Their union was one to be celebrated because without them, the kingdoms would cease to be._

* * *

 **What does this chapter have to do with the past life of Emilie Agreste? How does Tikki know about the Borrowers? Find out next time!**

 **Heads up, that's the confirmed name of Mrs. Agreste! See the more recent episode!**


End file.
